


Bigger and Better

by BeefcakeLlama



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Futanari, Public Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeefcakeLlama/pseuds/BeefcakeLlama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being taunted on the beach, Armstrong takes arms to help defend his title in the ring, as well as "relax" a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bigger and Better

It was a nice day at the beach. The sun was shining down and the sea's waves crashed onto it with ease. The scent of salt water was fresh in the air as the sun jumped around in a cloudless sky, able to give its warmth freely without any blockage.

Armstrong was resting on the beach, laying in the sand and letting the suns rays warm his skin. His 6 arms all sprawled out in different directions, stretching around as he laid nude on his back, enjoying the great warmth and summer breeze that Beach City had to offer.

He cooed softly, wrapping his arms around himself and growling to himself. But then he heard something. Something that made him a little upset on the inside.

"Wow, for such a freak with 6 arms, he sure looks like a scrawny little gem." Said a voice. Armstrong growled as get got up, stretching quickly and turning his "head" arm towards who just said that. When he looked he realized why they would be saying that.

It was Jasper, holding a beach ball also nude on the beach. Her D-cup breasts hanging out as well as her flaccid cock and balls. Jasper grinned, flexing a bit showing off her ripped buff body. She stretched and flex her arms, showing off her muscles and her raw strength as she smiled and popped the beach ball in her hand, winking at Armstrong. "My my my, a little weak fusion such as yourself can't do anything like I can do you pathetic weakling!!" she said.

Armstrong got up, growling louder as he stood there, naked to naked with Jasper, flexing his simple arms around, trying to look intimidating. He roared a bit, grabbing a nearby rock and tried to smash it. He couldn't though as he stood there trying to crush the rock with all 6 of his arms. Jasper stood there and laughed at him.

Armstrong put the rock down, feeling defeated before getting a great idea. He roared at Jasper, running over to a poster by the boardwalk, running frantically and gabbing it, scaring off a few people before running back to the beach, his arms flailing about as his cock and balls did the same.

He got back and shoved the poster in Jasper's face. Jasper caught it and pushed him away. She unraveled it and read it out loud. "Beach City's annual test your might challenge. Face off against a one on one intense match of strength and fighting. Starts around 7 PM sundown." she says, finishing it and looking down at Armstrong.

Jasper let out a loud laugh, "Hahahah!! You can't be serious?! You against ME?!" she said, poking Armstrong in the stomach. Armstrong growled loudly, nodding with his "head" arm and offering a hand shake. Jasper chuckled a bit more before shaking his hand hard. "Fine, its a deal ya wimp!" she said, pushing him away before walking off into the distance of the beach.

Armstrong growled to himself and rubbed his arms softly. Armstrong thought for a few moments, laying back down on his beach spot, thinking and wondering to himself. He scratched himself in thought before jumping up. He had a idea!

Armstrong got up and flexed all six of his arms as strong as he can, focusing all of his energy onto himself. He growled loudly, a bright light engulfing his arms as he wiggled them around, feeling them getting bigger and better.

The light faded away as Armstrong felt his arms. They were really ripped and big. All muscly and full of strength as he flexed all around the beach, showing people his big massive arms as he felt proud of himself. He lifted many things, including rocks, people, and other random objects with glee, cooing and making loud laughing wails as he did it.

He walked over to the crumpled poster and unfolded it. Looking deeply at it as he growled loudly, tossing it aside as he ran into the Beach City, looking to sign up for the great main event and to prove Jasper wrong. He ran over to the abandoned crumpled down school were usual wrestling matches were held. The person at the sign up booth jumped out of her seat as soon as she saw Armstrong's big buff naked body running towards her. He grabbed a hold of the paper and a few pens and began to fill it out the best he can. He handed it to the person running the booth, cooing as he ran off back to the beach.

Armstrong rested on the beach, laying there for a few hours, waiting and thinking of ways on how he is gonna fight Jasper. But deep down he didn't really want to harm her. Hell he actually found her really hot. He got a big stiffy as he though of her nice toned body, he lovely cock and balls and her nice breasts. He rubbed his erection a bit, making it leak a little pre before getting back up, looking at the sun and noticing that its now sundown. He gathered himself and ran back towards the arena, ready to "fight" Jasper.

The wrestling rings lights were on. Jasper stood at the end of one side as the other remained empty. Jasper was wearing a big pair of blue shorts and a bra to match. She stood there impatient as well as the audience, waiting for the opposing force to show up.

A loud roar from the main room doors grabbed everyone's attention as Armstrong busted inside, roaring loudly as he wiggled and creaked around his buff naked body around, trying not to hit people as he tried to look at intimidating as possible. Armstrong let out loud groans and growls as walked down towards the ring, most of the audience (besides Amethyst and Steve) ether ran out in fear or trembled at his sight.

Armstrong jumped into the ring opposite of Jasper as he flexed all six of his big buff arms, flexing and moving them around, showing them off to Jasper. Jasper smirked, flexing herself as she grinned at him, "Well well well, looks like someone has been working out! Still think you can handle me little man?!" She said, rushing him without warning.

Jasper jumped onto Armstrong, landing her big body on him. The two of them wrestled on the ring floor, Jasper grappling Armstrong as he "hit" her a bit to try and to get her off. Armstrong growled loudly, wrapping his arms around her the best he can, hugging and grabbing her body.

Armstrong felt a bit aroused as they wrestled into a big sweaty pile. He felt his cock grow hard as he felt her big orange body against him, making him wrap his arms more around her, cuddling her and cooing as bit as her rubbed his cock and balls on her.

Jasper felt his erection and looked down, blushing a little at his big 7 inch size, feeling her own cock grow hard in her shorts as she slowed down a bit, letting Armstrong feel her up and massage her body. Armstrong cooed a bit as he got more and more sweaty, reaching a hand down Jasper's shorts and gently stroking her cock, causing her to bite her lip as she let Armstrong get on top of her.

Armstrong wrapped his arms all over Jasper, holding her hand in one as her used two hands to stroke and feel her cock and another to pull her shorts down, letting him rub her 7 inch cock more and more easily, one hand massaging and feeling her nice big nuts. Jasper moaned as the remaining few people in the crowd watched (Steven left as Amethyst stayed). Jasper rubbed and tugged at Armstrong's big length, feeling and kneading his balls as Armstrong get on top of her.

Armstrong cooed softly, rubbing his cock against Jasper's getting hot pre on there dicks as there balls touched and rubbed against each other, getting drenched in sweat as they both felt arousal. Armstrong held her hand and cuddled her close, massaging and feeling her balls with one hand before reaching down lower, feeling her tight orange pussy as Armstrong growled seductively.

Jasper groaned, kissing his "head" hand as she felt Armstrong's big dick grind against hers and felt her moist needy pussy being rubbed by Armstrong's big buff yet gentle hands. She moaned little louder as she felt two more fingers enter her, causing her pussy to leak her honey as Armstrong fingered her gently.

Armstrong slide his fingers out and rubbed his big tool against her needy cunt, cooing and growling softly as he cuddled and hugged her, poking and prodding his cock head against Jasper's cunt. Jasper moaned out loud, "Oh yea, right there baby.~" she said in a needy voice. Armstrong growled loudly, shoving his cock deep inside Jasper's hungry cunt, cooing softly as his tool pre inside her.

Jasper grunted and moaned, feeling Armstrong's two hands massage her cock and balls, tugging and playing with them as her own cock leaked her sticky pre. Armstrong growled more, beginning to fuck Jasper as a moderate pace, holding onto her tightly as Jasper moaned with each thrust, making sweet love on the ring.

She held onto Armstrong tightly as well, feeling his big length being pushed inside her cunt all nice and slowly, his pace increasing and his cock throbbed more and more inside her, feeling the increasing need to fuck Jasper as her rubbed and massaged Jasper's big tool more and more faster, causing her to groan louder and pre more.

Armstrong's tool grew really needy, preing so much inside Jasper as he began to pound her a bit harder, growling loudly as he pumped his cock in and out at a fast pace, feeling his big balls tighten as he felt closer and closer to cumming. He hugged and cuddled her closer, holding onto her hands with two hands as his other four hands felt around Jasper, playing with her cock and balls more and more, rubbing her cock really fast, making sure that she is having fun as well.

Armstrong roared loudly as his cock began to shoot thick hot ropes of cum all inside Jasper, filling her pussy up to the brim with his sticky hot cum as she moaned louder, he own tool throbbing in Armstrong's buff but gentle hands as her own load was cumshoted out onto Armstrong and Jasper, covering them both in her semen.

Armstrong held onto Jasper so tightly, cooing loudly as he felt his tool stop pumping cum, sliding it out as a waterfall of semen and Jasper's warm honey gushed out. Jasper groaned as her own tool also stopped, the both of them cuddling together covered in Jasper's load and there own sweat, hugging and "kissing" each other as Armstrong cuddled her close.

Jasper breathed heavily, laying there with Armstrong as he was engulfed in light, turning back to his weaker armed self, his arms still around her and hugging her close, both of there big cocks flaccid as they laid there panting. Jasper giggled and nuzzled Armstrong, smiling to herself and kissing his "head" hand lovingly. "Your such a cute little wimp. My wimp.~" she said softly, kissing him lovingly as the audience left at this point and only Amethyst stayed, smiling to herself and giving Jasper a bit thumbs up and winking at Armstrong.

Armstrong cooed gently, falling asleep with Jasper in his arms. If he had a face, he would be smiling nice and big, as he felt really happy with Jasper by his side.


End file.
